


Sweet Halloween Anniversary

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair swoons, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, cullen plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Cullen arranges a little something special for Alistair for their anniversary.





	Sweet Halloween Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).

> My version of fanart for the 2019 fic-or-treat exchange over on Tumblr. :)  
(be thankful I didn't try to draw anything) ;)

**A Sweet Halloween Anniversary**

* * *

*Bonus Drabble to go with it*

To celebrate the tenth anniversary of their first date, Cullen had a romantic swing for two build at the edge of the woods overlooking the lake behind their house. After a thoughtful picnic filled with all of Alistair’s favorite things, Cullen pulled out his guitar and began to sing a song he wrote about their love, just for the occasion.

Alistair was torn between crying from Cullen’s sweetness, and wanting to set the guitar gently to the side before climbing onto Cullen’s lap and riding him until they were both sated and messy. 

He might just end up doing both.

** _(100)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, when I started working on this picture, I hadn't intended on writing a drabble to go with it. But in editing, I just kept seeing Alistair looking at Cullen like he wanted to eat him alive... so, this kinda just happened. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these boys and my version of fanart. ;)


End file.
